Kickin It On Our Own
by ICrzy
Summary: When Rudy decides he doesn't want to be a sensei and changed the dojo into a bakery. The gang soon split apart, now what if Rudy finds out what had happened? Will he be too late to bond the warriors again? JerryXOC KimXJack
1. Chapter 1

**KICKIN IT IS NOT OWNED BY ME! PLEASE REVIEW AND FAVORITE! :)**

A month into the future

No POV

Alex sat in her dad's business, its been a while since she has seen her old friends. Well she saw Jack more than misses hanging out at the dojo, since Rudy thought to change his career and become a grand cheif and make the old dojo into a cooking school. She'd see Jack skating with skaters who she'd hang with from time to time. Jerry just trying to avoid the principals at school. Milton on the science club, math club, chess team, and other nerdy clubs. Eddie back to his dancing, and Kim on the pep squad. It just seems like everything just feel apart. Alex sighed and then told her dad she was taking a break. She walked out seeing Rudy walking out, he saw the teen and smiled. "Hey there Alex." Rudy said. Alex had a small frown, "Hi Rudy." Alex said. Rudy rubbed the back of his head, "Having a bad day?" He asked. "More like a terrible month." She said. Rudy got the hint she was upset about his choice. "Alex, are you mad at me or shutting down the dojo?" He asked her. Alex nodded, "Of course Rudy! I-It was the first place I met all of my friends, and now we don't even talk to each other. Jack and I rarely see each other. Frank and the Black Dragons own the school. It's a ni-nightmare." Alex said. Rudy had a look of guilt in his eyes, "Ale-Alex. Can you get in touch with the others? I think I've made a big mistake." Rudy told Alex. Alex nodded pulling out her cell phone.

Jack POV

At Seaford High I saw Jerry and Alex a little more friendly than a while back. Those two laughing and just plain talking like they were a thing. I saw Alex come to her locker to get his history text book, when I heard trouble. "Oh look is Jack and his lame wanna be's who think they can do karate!" It was Frank. That annoying dork, he doesn't know when to shut up. Before I was about to say something rude to get him to leave, Alex beat me to it. "Listen Franky, just leave us alone. We already know we are the better dojo, your just sad. Sad that you don't have real friends like us." Alex said. Frank laughed, "Friends who needs friends when you have a black belt." Frank said. I rolled my eyes, "Just leave Franky." I said. Frank glared at me but mostly Alex, then him and his crew walked off. I watched Alex shut her locker, "Franky? What's the deal?" I asked. "When I first moved here we met. Learned his name is Frank, so Franky just makes him angry." Alex said. I high five her, she is such a cool girl. Jerry smiled, "Man Alex so brave standing up to Frank and the Black Dragons." He said. Wait, I do that all the time. Alex smiled, "Oh Jerry you're brave too. You just been to let out your inner bravery." Alex said smiling at him. Both of them walking away Kim came over, "I swear something is going on between them." I said and Kim laughed. "Wouldn't be the first secret." She said. I eyed her and then she kissed me on my cheek.

After school as we walked to the dojo I saw a sign on the window, the others were confused by it. "Coming soon Rudy's bakery?" Eddie read out loud. I threw my bag down and ran in, "RUDY!" I shouted. Rudy turned, he was in his gear. I saw he wore a suit, "Hi guys I was meaning to tell you." Rudy said. "Your shutting down the dojo!" Kim yelled. "How could you!" Milton yelled. Rudy lifted his hands, "Listen guys. I had a change in heart. My life goal was to be a sensei, but I want to do more than teach the minds of teenagers." Rudy said. Alex looked at him and I had a glare. We all watched Rudy walk off to his office, "I cannot believe this." Jerry said. Alex sat on the bench, "I shouldn't be so upset. I am use to people leaving." Alex said. She meant her mom leaving, I was about to sit down when Jerry beat me to it. Seriously what is going on between them. "Hey, we will still be friends. Right guys?" Jerry asked trying to confront Alex. Alex looked up seeing everyone glance at each other, she stood up. "Jack, seriously? I'd think you'd have some kind of deep speech on friendship and sticking together. If glancing around and second guessing our friendship is what you really think-." Alex stopped and had a tear slide down her cheek, "Alexis." I said using her real name. She glanced at me, "Jackie I need to know we'll all be friends even though the dojo is gone. If not than we have nothing." She said seriously worried.

I glanced to the others, Kim held my hand. Milton rubbed the back of his head and Eddie looked at his shoes. Jerry looked at Alex and Alex just started me down. "I-We will still be friends, even if this dojo is no more." I said. Alex cried a little thinking I was just saying that to make her feel better, which was partly true. I don't know what will happen, maybe we will still be friends or not. We all packed up our lockers and walked the dojo one last time. It was getting late, so we all said our goodbyes in the dojo in the center mat. I saw Rudy standing by the door, too upset to say goodbye. I saw Alex hug Eddie then Jerry. I held onto Kim who was crying, this dojo is apart of us. Now that it will be gone, its like loosing apart of us.

Alex POV

A couple weeks later at school I saw Frank come over, he had a grin. "There is an opening at the Black Dragons if you want to join." He said. I rolled my eyes, "Franky dear as nice as that is. I really don't care and really don't like you." I said. He glared at me and I walked away, I saw Milton in the hallway. He waved and ran up to the science lab. Its not the same anymore. I saw Jack standing by my locker, we stopped and chat about stupid things. Then saw the principal taking Jerry to his office. "Jerry flooding the bathrooms again!" Yelled the principal. I looked at Jerry he was laughing until he saw me, he kinda felt upset. Jack poked me, "So you on tonight hanging with the guys at the skate park?" He asked. I smiled, "Totally." I said. Kim came over in her pep squad uniform, she kissed Jack. I just waved but she didn't notice me. "I gotta go off to practice. I'll text you later." Kim said and ran off. I sighed, we all promised to stay being friends but it is so hard without the dojo and Rudy.

At my dad's repair shop after I went skating I saw Rudy walking to our old dojo, I left my post and went to check out this "bakery" that was Rudy's new calling. I saw it was completely changed since over night. Stoves and ovens, different people in there also learning to cook. It was just plain weird. "Alex is that you?" Rudy asked. I turned, "Hi Rudy." I said faking a smile. He hugged me, "Man its been a while. So how is everyone?" He asked. I paused, "Um we-we're great!" I lied. Rudy nodded, "Great to hear. I am still really sorry about shutting down the dojo and all." He said. I smiled, "Hey its no big deal. Sure the dojo meant a lot to everyone but you should be happy too." I said smiling. Rudy had a small smile, "Thank you for understanding. Oh I gotta head back in there, tell the others hi for me." He said. I nodded and watched him walk away.

I walked back into my dad's shop, I never felt so upset in my whole life. In a couple of days my friends has split into different people. I just sighed and heard the door open, I saw it was Jerry. "Jer-Jerry." I said. He smiled, "Hey Alex I just got out of school." He said. "It's 3:30." I said. "Yeah after school." He said. I nodded and looked down, "Need a TV repaired?" I asked. He shook his head, "No I wanted to talk to you." He said. I looked at him, "About what?" I asked. "I need to know, if you have feelings for me or not." He said. I blushed, "Er-um." I was so shocked. He walked toward the counter, "Well?" He asked. I opened my mouth and was about to speak when my dad walked in, "Alexis hey dinner is going to be Chinese. Oh hi Jerry, haven't seen you in a while." My dad said, after my dad left it was so quiet. Finally Jerry headed to the door, "I want an answer soon OK." He said and I nodded, "OK." I said. Then he walked out and I slammed my head on the counter.

Jerry POV

I just hoped Alex would have said something. Just something instead of her dad walking in. It, it just made me upset. It's been a long time since we joked in the halls or even had a long talk. We've grown apart, not just us but everyone else too. I cannot believe that since Rudy shut down the dojo, we've become so distance. I turned back to the TV repair shop, there Alex had her head on the counter. I let out a sigh and walked on, I cannot believe after the first day Milton joined the stupid math and science club. Then on top of that Kim try-out and made the pep squad. While Eddie back to dancing, leaving Jack and Alex would skate with the others. Which left me getting into trouble like always and getting caught. Though now its not the same, getting nagged by the old gang. I miss it all, was the dojo our glue that held us together. I turned to the shop and saw Alex leaving with her dad. She held her board and he locked the shop. I sighed and walked on, this is just a terrible nightmare. I walked onward, this is all Rudy's fault. If he didn't want to become some kind of "baker" none of this would have happened. I turned my head to see Alex walking off with her dad. She had a small smile and it just hurt me inside. I just wished I could just say something. I just turned out of the mall and walked alone to my home.

**TBC**

**OMG WHAT IS GUNNA HAPPEN NEXT!  
**

**THANKS EVERYONE WHO WAS PATIENT TO WAIT! :)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**KICKIN IT IS NOT OWNED BY ME! PLEASE REVIEW AND FAVORITE!**

Kim POV

I was grabbing my bag after pratice. Man I cannot believe that things are the way the are. I saw Jack standing by the door waiting for me, well at least one thing stayed normal. I kissed him on the cheek and then grabbed his hand. He held a smile at me and then said, "I am wondering if your free Friday?" He looked at me. I shook my head, "Sorry there is a game and I'll be there." I said. Jack sighed forgetting I am on the pep squad. "Right, maybe another night." He said a little bit upset. I held onto his arm for a moment, "What about Saturday?" I asked. "Skating tournament." He said. I totally forgot that too. I realized since the dojo had be closed we never see each other besides at school and him picking me up after practice. I looked at Jack, "I miss it." She said. He looked at me, "I do too and I can tell Alex misses it so much." He said.

Of course, he mentions Alex every time we are together. "Yeah I guess." I said. He sighed, "Kim don't be jealous again. I am dating you not Alex." He said trying to keep me from being mad. Which worked, we walked onward and stopped seeing Eddie leave a dance studio. He looked tired and he was covered in sweat, which was gross. He saw us for a moment, he waved and then walked off. Its just sad, we see each other but don't even act like friends. I just hope Jack and I can manage through this time.

Jack POV

After I dropped Kim off at her house, I headed to my place. Where I saw Alex riding her board, she stopped and looked a bit upset. "Jackie, I am so confused and sad." She said. I looked at her, "About what?" I asked which seemed like a dumb question. "Jerry," She said blushing. I knew there was something going on between them. "He came into my dad's shop together, just out of the blue. He wanted to know if I have feelings for him." She said. "Do you?" I asked. I saw she was really upset, "Yeah but I don't know. Since the dojo shut down, we all act like different people." She said. Which was right, Alex may have ditched everyone but me like the others. Though she stayed true to herself, she pratices karate at home in her basement. I looked at her, "Maybe we can try to get the gang back together. Maybe have some fun." I said. I saw she had a tear slide down her cheek, "I hope you know what you're doing Jack." She said. I padded her head and we both headed home.

I texted the others and surprising we all met up at Falafel Phil's, and it was weird hanging with the others again. Jerry and Alex had this awkward moment going on. Milton just felt weird hanging out with and I quote, "slower people." Eddie was just barely asleep from how much dancing he did. Kim just kept flirting with me, and it was really nice. Finally Jerry cleared the tense air, "So Jack, you made a promise you couldn't keep." Jerry said. Seriously he is starting now, Alex gasped and turned to Jerry. "Hey Jerry, don't blame him!" She shouted. Eddie rolled his eyes, "Yeah we all can't be some skaters like Jack and Alex." Eddie said. Why is this turning on me? Kim budded in, "Um maybe because Jack is ten times better than any of you losers." Kim said. Oh great that just made things worst. Milton sighed, "Well it was nice seeing you slower students but I have some high IQ friends to be hanging with." Milton said standing up. Eddie nodded, "Yeah I better head home and ice my knee." Eddie said standing up with a limp. Jerry turned to Alex, he had a disappointed look on his face. "Well I guess you answered my question." He said and began to be leave. Though Alex ran after him.

Alex POV

"You're such an IDIOT!" I shouted. Jerry stopped, a little ahead stopped Milton and Eddie. I had tears sliding down my cheek, and out came the perfect relationship. I made my hands into fists, "You're all idiots! Thinking we can be friends after the shutting down of the dojo. It failed! It's not one person's fault, it's everyone's fault! Quit blaming Jack, and Kim quit bragging on how amazing he is. Jerry, I cannot answer your question now. I am too confused and too upset to confirm anything." I said. I looked up seeing the old gang actually seem upset, Jerry walked over to me. He was about to reach out to hug me but stopped, he second guessed himself. "Al-Alex, I am sorry this happened." He said and walked off, I fell onto my knees and shouted. Then cried, Milton looked at Eddie then the two just walked away. Kim and Jack stayed but neither of them walked next to me to see how I was. I just hit the ground and yelled how much I am an idiot. Finally feeling a hand stop me, it was Jack. He stopped me from breaking my hand, which was bleeding from the continuing hitting. I looked at him and hugged him, "Jackie I want this to stop." I said. Jack held onto me, "I am sorry this had to happen." He said. He held onto me tight, "I wish something can change what happened." He told me.

After finally calming down I walked home alone, Jack was taking Kim home. I looked up hearing thunder rolling. I sighed and just put my hood up, the rain came down quickly. My shoes were so wet, my shoes made noises when I took a step. I stopped by a stop sign and looked across the street, I saw Jerry's house. He must be happy in there, with family. Laughing it up and whatever. I just continued to walk and then I began to cry yet again, why? Why must this happen? Am I such an idiot that I could not have noticed? I finally got to my house to see the lights off, my dad was still at work. I unlocked the house and stepped into the dark hallway, lonely. Yeah that is me.

Milton POV

I think what Alex shouted was very true, we were all good friends and been through so much. We let the closing of the dojo get in the way of that. I really wish we could go back in time and stop it, but how? I mean it wasn't Jack's fault nor Jerry's. It was Rudy's, he wanted to become a baker, so why is she screaming it is our fault? I don't get it, I mean I do feel terrible leaving her at the mall crying basically alone. I don't know what to do, hang out again? Yeah right, like Kim would give me the light in day. Jack probably wouldn't speak to me either since I called the old gang stupid. I just wished I could fix things.

Eddie POV

I cannot believe that happened. I mean, I knew Jack wanted to hang out again but Alex. Oh wow, I cannot believe she yell at us like that. She would never loose her cool. Then again, we haven't hung out in a long time. So maybe she changed since then. I really so bad about all of it. Alex all upset and not hanging out with any of them anymore. I really wished it was so simple to be their friends again, but since Jerry ditched us and then Milton. I figured Jack and Kim would ditch me so I left for dance school. It was stupid since I hate dance, but it was better than what my mom had for me. I think Alex shouldn't be yelling at us, she should be yelling at Rudy. Since he found his calling being some kind of master baker. That is shallow, leaving us in the dust. Alone, without the glue to hold us together.

**TBC**

**THANKS EVERYONE THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON!  
**

**WHAT IS GUNNA HAPPEN NEXT?  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**KICKIN IT IS NOT OWNED BY ME! PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW AND FAVORITE! :D**

Milton POV

During the following day at school I was walking with my new friends, everyone calls us nerds or geeks. It doesn't bother them much, only when guys like Frank come to steal our lunch money. If only I had Jack to stand up to Frank, I would but he'd make me into a pretzel. I walked down the stairs and I saw Alex by he locker, her hand was rapped. Her red hair was pulled back into a messy bun and she wore black clothes. I slipped away from my group to chat with her, she stopped and saw me. A frown appeared, "H-Hi Milton." She said. I formed a small smile, "Hey Alex." I said. I saw she held onto her books tight, "What is it?" She said. I looked in her eyes, she looked as if she cried all night. I was nervous, "Um I-I think we should try the hole being friends thing again." I said. She shook her head, "No I think we showed our true colors that night. I am just sorry I wasted your time and everyone else." She said. I cannot believe it, this girl was so crushed. I remember when I first met her, one I was shocked that she was a girl. Because of the way Jack explained her, but she was full of spirit and laughter.

Now she is just full of sorrow and pain. I just laughed, "Hey Jerry is Jerry. It happens." I said. I think that hit her hard, "Um yeah Jerry. Uh Milton, I need to head to Health." She said. I nodded and moved out of her way. I watched her walk off, I turned to see Frank laughing. He got in my face, "Look at that nerd. Even your old friends don't want to hang with you. Its just sad." He said. I tried to leave, but I was out numbered. I was thrown into lockers and the wall, I looked up seeing Jack. He was being held back by Kim, guess Kim didn't want Jack to get involve. Oh well it was my luck, the one time Jack is here. He won't help me. I looked up seeing Frank hit me once, then twice, but on the third time. He was stopped, I opened my eyes that were shut. I saw Jack holding him back, "Alright Frank I think that is enough." Jack said. Frank laughed, "Whatever." Frank said and pushed Jack into a set of lockers, Frank then requested for my lunch money and walked off with his Black Dragon friends. I stood up slowly, I saw Kim aiding to Jack. He seemed alright, but not a single soul stood by me. I guess this is the empty feeling Alex must be feeling.

Alex POV

I don't know what the point on trying to be their friends if they don't want to try again, I sat on my desk for Health. My teacher was out sick with the flu, and our sub didn't care what we did as long as we stayed in the classroom. I pulled out my cell phone, I was looking through old phones and thinking about old memories. Then all of a sudden I glanced up seeing Jerry's face by the window on the door. He knocked on the door, our sub made his way to the door. "What?" His tone of voice sounded mad. "Uh the principal wants to see Alex for a moment." Jerry lied. I stood up and followed Jerry out, I looked at him the moment I shut the door. "Wha-I don't get it." I said. He noticed my hand, "Ale-Alex? What happened to your hand?" He asked. "Practice for karate. Unlike most I still practice." I said.

He nodded, "Yeah I should have known. But hey, I want to say sorry." He said. I was a little surprised, "Wh-Why?" I asked. He blushed, "I don't like seeing you upset." He said. I managed to smile then stopped, "This cannot work." I said. Jerry looked a bit confused, "Why not?" He asked. "Don't you get it? Frank is over taking the school, I heard Milton was attacked today. Jack didn't even help only in the last hit. Jerry, we need to be the Wasabi Warriors again." I said. He grinned but then it faded, "Alex I really do care about you. Though being a Wasabi Warrior is in the past, move on. Even I'd think you would knowing your history." He said. I looked down, "Your hinting at my mom." I said. He nodded, "Listen you know very well about being disappointed and upset. You should be use to getting over it." He said. Then I slapped him across the face, "I cannot love a person like you right now." I said and then lowered my hand slowly, "Sorry." I finished and walked into the classroom.

Eddie POV

I saw Jerry walk back into my English class with his hand on his face, he seemed in shocked. I don't know why, but I just worried about him. That and wondered why his face was red, I just turned back to my text book. I was reading a section of The Raven by Edgar Allen Poe. I never understand what this man writes about, its just too confusing. I just hit my head off my text book. I was about to fall asleep but I heard the bell ring for lunch. I headed to the cafe, I saw how weird my old friends are. I saw Milton sat with the geeks, Jerry sat with the trouble makers, Kim sat with the pep squad, Alex and Jack sat with the skaters, and I sat with the miss fits. I was trying to enjoy my lunch when I heard Frank say, "Is that PB&J?" I looked up and saw his glare. I nodded and he took it, "Thanks Eddie its mine now." I would have stood up and flipped him but its been too long. That he might kill me, I was about to let him continue to walk all over me when I heard a yell.

"Knock it off Franky!" It was Alex. Jack and his skater friends were telling her to sit down, I saw Jerry's attention shift toward us. Frank saw Alex and walked over, "What did you say?" He asked. "I knew you were stupid but not completely hopeless." Alex said with a grin. The students laughed until Frank slammed his hand on the table Alex was sitting at. "Why aren't you scared like everyone else?" He shouted. Alex raised her eyebrow, "I am not scared because I never feared you. And those who do are just idiots like yourself. I don't see why the school and people seem to change and the laws of how things are work change. Franky, your just a bully who uses force to feel powerful. You are not a threat to me." Alex said.

I couldn't believe it, she was standing up for me. Frank glared, "You are just asking for it." He said. Alex grinned, "Yeah I guess I am. Do your worst to me, it cannot be as bad as loosing my best friends." Once she said that I felt a little bad. Frank listened careful when she mention us and then laughed, "Oh yeah. Your pathetic, you lost all of your karate buddies." He said. Alex rolled her eyes as he laughed about us. So she kicked his legs out from under him and put a trey down on a chair. Once he slipped his face landed in the pudding. He got his face out and shouted at Alex, "You better watch your back!" He yelled. Alex rolled her eyes, "Yeah whatever Franky." Alex said. Now her skater friends and Jack were glancing back and forth from each other, Jerry had a smile. Kim seemed jealous and Milton had a faint smile. Alex grabbed her stuff and left the room, I don't know why. She was amazing, she was perfect, she was-. She was alone.

**TB****C**

**I WONDER WHAT IS GUNNA HAPPEN?  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**KICKIN IT NOT OWNED BY ME! PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW AND FAVORITE FOR MORE CHAPTERS!**

Rudy POV

I saw Jack the other day, he had a smile while he was holding hands with Kim. Those two have gotten really close since they first entered my dojo. Dojo, I should have said old dojo. I am no longer a sensei, but sometimes I think I regret the mistake on just kicking them out and not even giving them a chance to change my mind. I wonder what would have happened if I'd listen to what Jack and Alex said. Those two, whoa, they have a way with words. Jack probably just give me a long speech about how the dojo is the foundation of their friendship. Which is right, Alex would back him up and say I am making a stupid and big mistake.

I closed the bakery early and saw Alex just waiting outside, my guess she is waiting on her dad. Alex saw me and had a smile, I walked over. I had a smile at her, "Hey you." I said as I sat next to her. She giggled a little, "Hey Rudy." She said. I had a confused look, "Wh-Why aren't you hanging out with Eddie or Jerry or even Milton? I know Kim and Jack are probably all over each other." I asked. She bit her bottom lip, "Um no reason. I-I mean dad has been pretty busy with his business so he needs a lot of help." She said. She seemed to be hiding something. "Alex are you OK?" I asked. She shook off whatever was bothering her, "Um I am fine. Just had a large mid-term and I totally think I failed it. Science is not my best subject." She said. I had a laugh at her, "You need to study more. Get serious on what you want to do." I said. She nodded and got serious, "Hey Rudy. My friend from my old school Ethan. We keep in touch, but he is having some troubles at school reguarding his friends and I don't know what to say. Can you help?" She asked. "Sure what is it?" I asked. "OK well the best skate park shut down to be turned into a new track for my old high school. Well all his friends promises to skate together and hang out, but his friends just started to ditch him and he is just upset about it." She said. "Well tell him to find better friends, those who are loyal. Like your friends." I said. I saw she bit her lip again, "Ye-Yeah um thanks Rudy." She said and then I saw her dad call for her. Alex stood up, she had a faint smile and walked off.

Jerry POV

I sat in a tree in my backyard, from there I could see Alex's backyard. I saw Alex laying in a lawn chair just staring at the sky. She looked so beautiful and so perfect. Her hair was pulled into pigtails, she wore a blue short sleeve shirt with blue jeans. I just cannot believe what I said to make her mad. I didn't mean it, well I did then but now I feel like a complete jerk. Though the way she stood up to Frank was so, so HOT! I mean I knew she stood up to Frank before but yesterdays show was just amazing. I really wish she was my girlfriend cause I'd totally kiss her. I saw Alex sit up and just sigh, she looks so upset. I should say something, but what. "Oh hi I am watching you from my house, so stop feeling upset!" No that is stupid. I was thinking of different ways to talk to her, but for once talking to a girl seemed like learning Chinese. I looked toward her place and noticed she was gone, might have walked inside. I heard my mom call for me, which I feel out of the tree. I decided to avoid getting yelled at for my behavior at school, I hoped the fence in my backyard to go talk to her.

I ran through my neighbors backyard, I was chased my their bull dog. And boy was that a fast dog. I landed in Alex's yard and I saw her in a window on the second floor. This is why I am known as a cool guy, I jumped up and climbed up the house. Thus getting to her window and knocking. I saw her jump and then notice me, she opened it and was freaking out. "Jer-Jerry?" She asked. I smiled, "Hey babe." I said. She had a smile but rolled her eyes, "I am not your babe." She said with a hint of laughter in her voice. I then winked, "Yes got you to smile and laugh." I said. She looked a bit confused, "Have you been stalking me? Watching me?" She asked. I had a big grin, "Your my favorite subject." I said. She smiled, "Oh Jerry a way to charm a girl. Listen I am sorry for slapping you, but I need to go study for my science test." She said. "Are you just trying to avoid me sweetie?" I asked. She sighed, "Jerry as much I really to spend every waking moment with you. Just being with you just makes me so upset, I just cannot shake the feeling of loosing everything. Then again I should be use to it." She said. She just twisted the words I had said to her on me. I was waving my hands in her face, "Wai-I am so sorry about that." I said. I saw her lean near me, "I forgive you but-." She stopped herself, she kissed me on the cheek and said bye. I then leaped off her house and rolled into the grass. She kissed me?

**TBC**

**WHOA ALEX KISSED JERRY!  
**

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**KICKIN IT IS NOT OWNED BY ME! FAVORITE THE FOLLOWING AND PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

Kim POV

All Jack could talk about was Alex this and Alex that. It was really old and annoying. I would glare at him and he'd shut up and then go on to talking about some neat trick he showed her, or some trick she taught him. Finally I got Jack to shut his mouth. "Jack, you aren't dating Alex so shut up. Stop talking about her." I said. He could tell I wasn't happy, he crossed his arms on his chest. "Oh but you can talk about the only guy on the pep squad. What was his name, Mark?" He asked. He is trying to turn the tables on me. "That is different." I said. He leaned near me, "How babe?" He asked. "Because its during practice." I said. He looked away, "That is the same thing Alex and I do." He said. "Quit saying her name!" I shouted. He turned to me, I saw in his eyes that he was really shocked. I wasn't done though, "Jack I am sick and tired of having to prove I am better than Alex. If you'd rather talk about her so much and hang out with her, then you date her!" I yelled. I was his expression changed. We've been dating for eight months and this has been the most serious relationship I ever had.

I saw he looked down, he seemed really hurt on what I said. "Kim, I love you more than words can compare. You are the most important person to me. It's just Alex-." I cut him off. "It's just Alex is better." I added. Jack was now angry, shaking his head and pacing back and forth. I watched him walk out of the mall. "Kim you serious think that? Really?" He asked me. I was nodding, "Does it look like I am kidding Jack?" I asked. He looked down, "Then if I think Alex is so much better than why am I dating you?" He asked me. I shrugged, "How am I suppose to know? All I know is you'd rather talk about your buddy than your girlfriend." I said. I saw Jack roll his eyes, "And you never want to come see me skate, I get yelled at my you if I miss a football game or even a pep rally." He said. I was in his face now, "Because I want to see my boyfriend cheering me on!" I yelled. "This relationship seems like I get no say in it Kim!" He finally yelled. Now the yelling died down, and all there was is silence. I looked at him, he looked really up. "Jack what are you saying?" I asked him. He shrugged, "I guess I am saying is. We've grown apart, I don't want to fight with you all the time. I don't want a relationship where we only yell." Jack said. "Are you breaking up with me?" I asked. He touched my shoulders, "Goodbye Kim." He said and left me alone in the mall parking lot.

Jack POV

I cannot believe I did it, broke up with the girl I fell in love with the moment I moved to Seaford. All because she was jealous. Why is she so jealous? She should trust me and not get that way. I didn't look back, I knew the moment I did I would feel bad and change my mind. So I continued to walk home, I really wished I had my board but Kim didn't like me bringing my board to dates. So I just walked home, when I was stopped by Alex. She was jogging, really. She wore gray sweat pants and a gray sweat shirt. She had a smile, "Hey Jackie." She said. I don't see why Kim is jealous of her, she is too much like a sister to me. "Hi Alexis." I said. Alex grinned, "Oh full names. OK well how was your date Jackson?" She asked using my full name. I looked down and she noticed the sad expression, "What happened Jackie?" She asked. I didn't know how to say it so I just did, "I broke up with Kim." I said. She didn't seem mad or upset about it, "Why?" She asked. I looked down, "She was jealous about you. Thinking I loved you more than her." I said. Then Alex burst into laughter and I followed her, see there is no way Alex would love me. Alex nearly cried from laughing, "OK is Kim on some kind of drug? Didn't I have a talk to her about that when we first met?" She asked. I nodded in agreement. We both were walking down the sidewalk, talking about our problems. She looked at me, "I kissed Jerry yesterday." She said. I gasped, "What?" I asked.

She blushed, "Yeah but I didn't say I wanted to go out. One good reason, as much as I wanted to give up getting that gang back together." She started. So I finished it, "We should get the gang back together?" I asked. Her facial expression lit up, "Oh yes! The two childhood friends saving the days, just like the stupid back yard games we use to play. The ones as we acted like superheroes." She said and I laughed. "I cannot believe you still remember that." I said. She grinned, "Jack all I know is that if we don't get the gang back together there will only be more drama and sadness." She said. I glanced at her and sighing, "You are so right." I said. She had a smile at me, it made me happy seeing her happy. Then all of a sudden I heard foot steps, both Alex and I turned around to see Kim standing here all angry. "Kim!" We both yelped as we were scared. She was glaring at us, "Nothing going on! You really had me fooled Jack!" Kim yelled. Alex glared at Kim, "You know Kim you have a lot of nerves! Kim, you are so jealous. I helped fix the broken relationship after you broke my nose." She said. Kim then dropped her bag, "I want a rematch Alex. Right here, right now." Kim said holding up her fists. Alex rolled her eyes, "I am not going to fight you." She said. I nodded, "Kim knock it off." I said. Kim glanced at me then to Alex, "I wasn't asking what you thought about it. I am going to fight you Alex whether you like it or not. Now put your hands up!" Kim yelled.

**TBC**

**OH-NO! A CAT FIGHT ALEX VS KIM!  
**

**(AUTHOR NOTE: IN MY FIRST KICKIN IT FANFICTION YOU GUYS WANTED ANOTHER JEALOUS FIGHT BETWEEN KIM AND ALEX. SO HERE IT IS. THE FIGHT IS LITERALLY WILL BE THE NEXT CHAPTER AND THE AFTERMATH WILL BE THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER AFTER THE FIGHT. I REALLY HOPE THE STORY IS DOING WELL. THANK YOU ALL FOR SUPPORTING ME! I LOVE YOU GUYS! ICRZY)  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**I DON'T OWN KICKIN IT! BUT DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW AND FAVORITE!**

Alex POV

I stood there, completely shocked. I mean I knew Kim kinda hated me since day one and she has jealous issues, but I didn't think she'd actually want to fight me just for Jack. Though Jack dumped her. As I stood there trying to figure it out, Jack was shouting at Kim. Kim wasn't yelling back, she was glaring directly at me. I bit my lip and I knew this was going to end badly. Before I knew it I saw Kim move, her fist moving and it was close to connecting to my face. But Jack stopped it, which shocked me. He hasn't done any practice in karate since Rudy shut down the dojo. "Kim knock it off." Jack said. Kim pushed him, "This has nothing to do with you!" Kim yelled. Jack was now involved, "I think you should knock it off!" Jack yelled. Kim instead threw a punch at Jack, who flipped her over. Though Kim didn't land on her butt, no she held tightly onto Jack and rolled him over. Jack landed on his back, it must have hurt because he didn't get up quickly.

With that said, after that Kim came running toward me like a mad animal. I tried my best to dodge, it seems I wasn't the only one practicing and keeping to my roots. I managed to make a few hits. Like one in the face, maybe will leave a mark. On her stomach and her shoulder. She has gotten me in the face a few times, then on my bad hand. I was flipped over, the ground hurt and I didn't want to move. I heard foot steps, Kim no doubt. I saw her above me, she grabbed a hand full of my sweat shirt. "What makes you so special to Jack! Why is it your all he talks about!" She shouted. I heard a moan which was Jack, probably trying to get up. I was afraid of what to say, so I tried my best not to get killed. "Because we have a bond, we've been friends since we were potty trained. We told we each our secrets and our dreams." I said. I laid on the ground just hoping Kim would hit me in the face. She stood up and walked to her bag, I leaned forward. I turned my head, seeing Jack knelt down and Kim walking away. What the heck just happened?

Jack POV

I could not believe one, Kim beat us up and two Kim beat me up. I never lost to her, not once. Then again, I haven't practiced karate in a long time. I managed to get to Alex, her right eye was dark and she had some busing in her face. I felt bad, I just got flipped but Alex took more of it. Though she looked alright to me, Alex just hugged me. I didn't care I just hugged her back. That was too freaky and too scary. I don't know why Kim thought attacking us would solve anything or even make her feel better, but I hope her knuckles are bruised when she gets know. I let go of Alex, she wanted me to walk her home so as I did. We both promised to tell out parents we were practicing karate and we got a little out of control. I don't know why Alex doesn't tell her dad, maybe she doesn't want him to get involved. Either that or she just feels bad for Kim, I don't think Alex should because she was attacked by Kim. Once I dropped her off, I limped home where I got yelled out then cared for by my mom. Sometimes she just confuses me, I managed to cover up the fight with the lie and she bought it. I explained Kim and I broke up which she was not happy about then again she is my mom. I just headed up to my room to be alone, I laid on my bed and just went to sleep.

Alex POV

I had a large black eye and a busted lip to go to school with, some bruises on my arms but I didn't care. I don't use make-up so why now? I wanted everyone to see it mostly Kim. I walked in the halls and was given sorry looks from everyone. I stopped at my locker to see the least person I wanted to see, Frank. "So who won the fight?" He asked. "None of your business Franky." I said and for once he didn't flip out. "I am sorry did you lose?" He asked. I glanced at him, "Why do you care? Do you love to know what I am doing on my spare time?" I asked. Frank leaned close to me, which was weird. Too close for me, "I can beat up whoever did this." He said.

I was confused, I blinked a few times which hurt my black eye. "Why do you suddenly give a crap about me?" I asked, I thought that would do it. He shrugged, "I don't know there is something about you that makes you different." He said. "Is it that I don't think of you as a strong guy instead more like an idiot." I said. Instead he leaned closer, I put my hand in front of his lips. "Whoa buddy what are you doing?" I asked. "I think your hot." He said. This is weird, "Uh huh but I hate your guts." I said being completely honest. He had a smile, why did he have a smile. "Which is what makes me like you more." He said. My eyes, well my good eye, was widen. I was shaking my head, "But I don't like you." I said. He nodded, "But how about a date to change that?" He asked. I looked around seeing everyone looking at us, I felt so odd. Then I saw Jerry, my heart sank to the bottom of the ocean. I shook my head, "No date. I love someone else." I said. I saw Frank's expression change, he went from a sweetheart to a devil. "Who? Is it Jack?" He yelled. I shook my head, I had to lie. I didn't want Jerry hurt, "It's someone from my old school!" I shouted. I saw the whole hallway stare at us. I was shaking, I glanced to Jerry. He was gone, I began to cry. Frank was gone too, but I didn't care. I just ran off looking for him. I found him outside.  
"Jerry, I-I was lying in there. I didn't want to see Frank hurt you." I said. He looked at me, his expression seemed so empty. "Alex I am done." He said. I looked at him, "I don't get it?" I asked. "I am done pretending I actually have a shot to date you." He said. My heart shattered into a million of pieces. I looked down and then yelled, "I am in love with you! But since you feel that way I don't care about you anymore!" I turned and ran off.

I could not believe I was ditching school. I ran off to the mall, seeing my dad working in his shop. He was first shocked and angry that I am skipping school. I explained that I was having an emotional day, so I was helping my dad work. He was upset but concerned more about me than me missing a day at school. I was there for a few hours, so I told my dad I wanted to take a break. Which he was fine with, I left the shop and bought an ice tea. I finished drinking it before I got close to my dad's shop. "Hey Alex." I heard Rudy, I turned and frowned. "Hi Rudy." I said. Rudy then rubbed the back of my head, "Having a bad day?" He asked not even wondering why I wasn't in school. I looked down, "More like a terrible month." I said. That is when Rudy got a hint. "Alex are you mad at me or shutting down the dojo?" He asked me. I nodded and I was angry, "Of course Rudy! I-It was the first place I met all of my friends, and now we don't even talk to each other. Jack and I rarely see each other. Frank and the Black Dragons own the school. It's a ni-nightmare." I said looking at him in the eyes. Rudy had a guilty look, which was rare for Rudy. "Al-Alex. Can you get in touch with the others? I think I've made a big mistake." Rudy told me. I nodded and pulled out my phone as I began to dial the others.

**TBC**

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?  
**

**(AUTHOR NOTE: I KINDA LIED... I DIDN'T MAKE THE FIGHT ONE CHAPTER.. YEAH I FORGOT UNTIL I FINISHED IT. SO YEAH IT'S ALRIGHT. NO HARM DONE. WELL LOOK FORWARD TO THE NEXT CHAPTER! ICRZY)  
**


End file.
